Conventional programmable read only memories allow a user to erase all or portions of the memory contents as desired. These memory devices, such as erasable programmable read only memories and electrically erasable programmable read only memories, require a higher voltage level signal such as twelve volts during the erase mode as compared to a typical memory operation voltage level of five volts. A twelve volt source signal is applied to each separate array source in the memory desired for erasure during a memory erase operation and normal memory access can begin once the twelve volt array source signals to each array have been reduced to zero volts.
Conventional memories allow resumption of normal memory access, such as read and write operations from and to memory, respectively, after a fixed period of time following a memory erase operation to allow the twelve volt array source signals to discharge down to zero volts. This fixed time duration is set to ensure that the twelve volt array source signals have fully discharged down to zero volts before normal memory access can proceed. Conventional memory devices solely rely on the fixed time duration before proceeding with normal memory access. Therefore, it is desirable to have a memory device that does not rely on a fixed time duration to ensure that the array source signals have completely discharged before normal memory access may resume.